Sette Fiamme Academia: The Incomplete Series
by CRMLDNSN
Summary: A not!fic that finishes up what the original Sette Fiamme has started because my account got hacked and every single one of my stories got deleted. Includes a lifetime promo for EVERYONE, if you're patient enough to read through all of this (or better yet, tl;dr). Original SFA included a fem!Tsuna, bands, Flames, an academy and floating islands if you need to refresh your minds.


_**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MY POTTY MOUTH. DEAL WITH IT, BITCH. (Not really)  
><strong>_

**Chapter 6: Where the author is a bitch who will not continue the story in story format because she is a sackless pansy who cannot get a grip on life**

What the title said.

(Also, sorry for the MCR rant in the previous chapter. Because any true Killjoy will never get over that in less than a year.)

Anyway, guys; I'm sorry. So sorry. Very sorry but I don't think that I can actually continue this story, because it's big and long and I am _so so so _sorry because. Well. I'm transferred to a new school. In another city that's not the same city that I'm used to. And my dad just died (father's day sucks). And I'm, like, only fourteen. Shit.

Sorry for saying that. It was personal, and I shouldn't have said that. But I hope some of you could sympathize with me. I'm also sorry for breaking my promise of never discontinuing my stories. But I have reasonable reasons, so I hope you guys can forgive me. :(

And I _promise, seriously I do, _that when I make a fic that's as big a project as this one, I swear that I'll be prepared. I'll write the entire story down before posting it (which means that it'll be a long time before I actually post it). This fic was just unprepared—_I _was unprepared because ugh _life_.

BUT. Yes, there is a BUT (butt).

I'll tell all of you my future plans (which are cancelled because I'm a bitch) for this story, and there will be this special surprise for everyone who's patient enough to read until the end of the not-fic-ish thingy whatsit.

Anyway. So, we left Tsuna and Gokudera and Yamamoto, and Gokudera and Yamamoto actually have to fight each other because I'm really predictable that way, and then there's this big fight scene where both of them fight for Tsuna's hand for best friendship 'cause it's far too early for them to fight for her hand in marriage and shit.

And then they meet Enma somewhere, and he and Tsuna know each other and they're awesome friends who sometimes fool around making music together and Gokudera and Yamamoto are jealous bastards because BITCH SHE IS MINE BACK THE FUCK OFF and Enma doesn't really notice the aura of hatehatehate emitted by G and Y 'cause he's adorable and as clueless as Tsuna is most of the time.

And then they form half the band with Goku on keyboard, Yama on voice and Tsu on lead guitar. And Enma's their…manager/songwriter/prep talker and then they try practicing one of the songs Enma made (which is gonna be a bunch off really inspiring/has a message/mindfucking songs made by either Green Day/MCR/FOB/A7X/Queen/ACDC/Bon Jovi because I absolutely LOVE those bands and I'm gonna shamelessly tell you all that.)

And THEN Hibari sneaks up on them in the music room, going all vampire scary on them and then he and Tsuna UNCONSCIOUSLY talk about GUITARS and like Hibari gets offered the position of rhythm guitarist on the incomplete band by Enma/Yama because everyone knows that Goku will NEVER let HIbari join the band. And he accepts because he thinks that it's some kind of challenge or some shit. And he does a made-on-the-spot guitar solo that I would compare to Brian May or something.

And then there are a bunch of scenes where Annabelle and her henchmen will try to prank Tsuna and mostly they're all EPIC FAIL but then one time they actually GOT Tsuna, but H, E, Y and G all get angry (but H will just glare at them or something because showing that he cares a LOT at such an early point in he and Tsuna's relationship is WEIRD and kind of INCORRECT).

So, next we have the Arcobaleno, who will be introduced through some random 'every one month after school' orientation and the principal introduces them as the eight most powerful students in the school and then the INTERNSHIP THING comes and blah blah blah you guys know what happens (Tsuna becomes Reborn's apprentice and he's a real dick about it, too, even though he forced Tsuna to be his apprentice in the first place. Wow. What a dick. I love him so much.)

And then more shit happens, with the Varia (Xanxus is her not-blood-related big brother and Squalo and Belphegor LIKE her a lot) and then Ryohei becomes their drummer, and Mukuro becomes the bass player and Lambo actually PLAYS THE _VIOLIN_ REALLY WELL AND WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID I COME UP WITH THIS, and Chrome, the adorable little vessel for Mukuro because Mukuro's still trapped in Vendicare, CHROME DESIGNS COSTUMES, IS TSUNA'S BFF AND SHE IS ALSO THE ONE WHO HELPS ENMA WITH THE INSTRUMENT-MANAGING AND SONGWRITING and idk why I used capslock so much but I just totally can. Oh, and she's also the lyricist on some of the songs.

And then their first performance would be on the school roof during lunch and they are wearing these AWESOME CLOTHES MADE BY CHROME, and they're wearing those fancy masks you keep on seeing at masquerade balls, and those masks were personalized by their Flames but since Tsuna's Flame is still unknown to everyone except Enma, Goku and Yama, Chrome makes her mask a combination of every Flame, which becomes WHITE. Also, my preference for what the first song would probably be 'Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes' by FOB or 'It's My Life' by Bon Jovi.

And then the next day, everyone's talking about how awesome they were and then everyone in the band were just overwhelmed whenever compliments are thrown around. BUT NEZU (the asshole teacher) hates them because they break rules and are NOISY and LOUD and they look BETTER THAN HIM IN HIS FAVORITE/BEST SUIT OMG! THAT'S TOTES UNFAIR!

And Anabelle and her posse says that they're awesome but they hated the lead guitarist (Tsuna, but they don't know that) because the lead was a GIRL and SHE WAS MORE TALENTED and they just hate her because they're a bunch of jealous bitches who can't be happy for anyone.

And then there's also this dude who hates Vongola and has heard of who the heir(ess, apparently, he thought as he rubbed his hands together maniacally like every villain does just before they commit some type of diabolical scheme against the hero) is, he orders two men to go to SFA and dispatch of her quietly and as quickly as possible.

And then here's where BAMF!Tsuna comes. She's making cookies in the oven while everyone was out in the field, just waiting for her and her delicious butter/oat/chocolate chip cookies. And then these two DUDES in suits break into her room and hold her at gunpoint (or double gunpoint because there were two of them) while their hands were like holding their Primary.

And then TSUNA goes all yandere lolita on them by just CALMLY taking the cookies out of the oven and looking and smiling, asking "Want some?"

And the DUDES are just confused because they thought that she'd scream, but since their jobs was to dispatch her, they both shot at her but SHE WAS SUDDENLY GONE and the two guys were just shit where did she go and then they felt like their HEARTS WERE BEING FRIED LITERALLY. They looked down and just. Just.

TSUNA HAD HER FUCKING HANDS ON FIRE AND IT WAS GOING RIGHT THROUGH THEM.

The two guys collapsed and there was the smell of burning flesh and Tsuna just claps her hand and THERE'S ANOTHER SECRET COMPARTMENT THAT SHE HASN'T TOLD ANYONE ABOUT and grabs two body bags and stuffs the corpses there and opens the window to air out the smell of burning flesh.

(See, guys, this is why I was going to change this fic into rated M because believe me you do _not _want to know just how descriptive I can be about these things. Also, the explanation for why Tsuna didn't shoot them was because there'd be blood stains and those are a bitch to clean out without hydrogen peroxide and just water, so Tsuna just put a burning hand through their bodies so the blood will go dry easily and yay! No blood stains! AGAIN!)

(…if you're wondering how I know this, it's not because I'm a serial killer I swear. I learn shit from tumblr and. Just.)

And then she just brings the cookies to her friends with a smile and they don't even know much less COMPREHEND the fact that she just killed two fully grown men while baking perfect cookies.

And then the ROMANCE starts. Everyone's suddenly "Wow she seems really nice and pretty and I think I have more than friendly feelings for her." Except for Mukuro, who will think "Wow she's nice and perfect and bakes awesome cookies I think I have more than friendly feelings for her **so I think I'm gonna possess her.**" Mukuro's a fucking creep, guys, we've established that shit already.

And then. And THEN. Byakuran. Fucking Byakuran with fucking BLUEBELL the adorable assholes.

And Byakuran has had feelings for Tsuna because that guy is weirdly masochistic and kind of tried to pursue a weirdass relationship with TWELVE-YEAR-OLD TSUNA and omfg KHR characters are so fucked up and we love them so much for it.

And then everyone around the people who are attracted to Tsuna just rolls their eyes and says holy fucking crap guys, you are a bunch of lame asses like I don't even fucking know why I thought you were badasses before this.

And then they help them and I will tell you who's in love and who's helping through this:

**In love - Helping them  
><strong>1. Gokudera - Haru, Lambo  
>2. Yamamoto - Kyoko, Ryohei<br>3. Enma - uh  
>4. Hibari - uhhhhh<br>5. Squalo - Xanxus (!), Levi  
>6. Bel - Fran<br>7. Mukuro - Chrome  
>8. Reborn - Luce, Skull<br>9. Fon - I-Pin  
>10. Colonello - Lal<br>11. Byakuran - Bluebell

So:

1. Haru and Lambo because Haru knows just how stupid Gokudera can be despite being a fucking smartass and Lambo (ten years old btw) just wants to make sure that he doesn't break Tsuna's heart or some other reason. Maybe Lambo just likes mocking Gokudera. Eh. *shrug*

2. Kyoko because she and Yamamoto were close friends before and Ryohei because he wants to help both his two little sisters (albeit Tsuna's not blood related).

3. Surprisingly, no one knows that Enma has a crush on her.

4. Hibari goes solo, bitch. Herbivores slow him down.

5. Surprisingly, Xanxus helps because he knows that Squalo's a fucking romantic and wouldn't hurt his (not blood related again) sister, and Levi because he will do anything for Xanxus (and that shit's really creepy, seriously).

6. Fran because Bel forced him to. As if there were any other reason.

7. Well OF COURSE Chrome would help Mukuro. Why _not?_

8. Because contrary belief, Reborn doesn't know anything about actual romance so Luce helps him. And Skull's just there because he's actually a great fucking matchmaker (oh, and he was forced).

9. DUH. I-Pin's his apprentice!

10. There are probably a lot of fights, and groin-kicking whenever Colonello does shit wrong, and a lot of punches, and kicks, and five hundred push-ups and Lal going all "OMFG! Why did You have to rope my fate with this idiot!"

11. Shit. Shit. SHIT. _Shit. SHIT. _Why did I do that. WHY DID I DO THAT THE WORLD'S GONNA EXPLODE. FUCK FUCK _FUCK. _(Yeah, I curse far too much than an average teenager and that was in my new year's resolution to not curse so much but it's already halfway through the year and who actually keeps up with their new year's resolution for that long?)

And that's the summary of why I did exactly that. Also, Dino's not gonna be here. SORRY. (*avoids tomatoes*)

And then more band performances. (Songs that are preferably: _'Cubicles_,' _'Heaven Help Us'_ by MCR, _'What a Catch, Donnie,' 'The Carpal Tunnel of Love' _by FOB, _'Bed of Roses,'_ by Bon Jovi, _'So Far Away,' 'Betrayed'_ by A7X, _'Bohemian Rhapsody'_ by Queen, _'Build God then We'll Talk' _by P!ATD, just because I really love those songs, so I think they'll get special mentions in here.) BUT the songs could also be different and reflect each band members' different desires/insecurities/feelings and TENSION when 'CLOSER' by NINE INCH NAILS AKA THE ULTIMATE SEX SONG was suggested by Mukuro and everyone just _glares, _and Tsuna's just WTF guys, and Chrome and Ryohei are just GIGGLING.

And then there's also THE SPRING DANCE where it's like a PROM but there's a festival and outside the school and you don't need dates but fuck that shit everyone's going after Tsuna. Oh poor girl.

And then there are more shenanigans and then Tsuna decides that 'whatever I'm taking Chrome with me' instead.

(The school is, despite their tolerance to bullying, very much and weirdly anti-homophobic.)

But everyone's kind of relieved because they don't have to compete against anyone for Tsuna BUT THEN Tsuna steps out in a frickin fabulous cocktail dress and everyone just stares at her like she's fucking Aphrodite or something and she's really fucking oblivious and just dances with Chrome, which is not awkward because none of them are actually attracted to each other in any way even though I would be very tempted to put this story as a 'Chrome/Fem!Tsuna' ending just for shits and giggles and idk dude they're really adorable together to me.

But THEN Annabelle comes and again she's jealous and then burns Tsuna's dress, leaving it in ugly tatters and everyone just tells her to fuck off because 'bitch you are not welcome' and Annabelle SEETHES and _rageragerage _AND RANTS ABOUT SHIT THAT NO ONE WANTS TO LISTEN TO BECAUSE TBH THEY JUST WANT TO DANCE WITH TSUNA.

And then these GUYS. _FOUR OF THEM THIS TIME, just fucking falls from the sky and restrains Tsuna using garrote wires, _or you know, some type of restraints that hurt more than handcuffs…and then they disappear in a BIGASS FLAME TORNADO and that shit's badass and dramatic and awesome but no one cares about how awesome that was (except for Lambo) because FUCK TSUNA'S GONE IMMA GO CRY AND WALLOW IN SELF PITY INSTEAD OF FINDING HER AND RESCUING HER, says everyone because they forgot about their POWERS AND ABILITIES THAT ARE POWERFUL.

Well, Gokudera's thoughts anyway. Yamamoto just rolls his eyes and grabs a frustrated Gokudera by the collar, goes to Tsuna's bedside table and takes the box full of rings WHICH WERE ALL GLINTING REALLY FUCKING BRIGHTLY SO YAMAMOTO HAD TO TAKE OFF HIS FUCKING COAT JUST TO SHIELD HIMSELF FROM IT.

And then there are a bunch of revelations, talking, disbelief, shock, sudden respect, suspicions confirmed, yadda yadda yadda before they actually put it on and turn the encrusted rings into VONGOLA VERSION X AND YAY EVERYONE'S HAPPY AND POWERFUL AND NOW ALL THEY NEED IS TO FIND TSUNA _WITHOUT ANY FUCKING IDEA ON WHO KIDNAPPED HER._

Oh well shit.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was knocked out when she was taken by the four dudes by surprise and wakes up in a dark room lit by a single candles in front of her and she realizes that 'wait shit this isn't a room' and then THE ROOM LIGHTS UP AND IT WASN'T A ROOM AT ALL IT WAS A FUCKING ARENA. IT WAS _THE _FUCKING ARENA A FEW CHAPTERS BEFORE.

And there were seven dudes on the stands, hidden by shadows, looking at her, whispering, and she gets a little angry and screams "WTF AM I DOING HERE?!" while trying to contain her Flames and the men stop whispering and the man in the middle steps forward, revealing his face, and it was…

Frey Valentino.

(Remember him? The soft-spoken principal who treated Tsuna like his own daughter and gives Tsuna special treatment and is basically nice to her the whole time you've encountered him? Yeah him.)

And then I just insert a bunch of DISPICABLE OUTRAGE, and SCREAMING, and DISHONOR TO YOUR COW FOR BEING A WEAKLING from Frey, and MY GRANDFATHER TRUSTED YOU from Tsuna and we skip right ahead to the fight after explaining that Frey had a Sky Flame and he wanted to be the rightful successor to the Vongola Group which was a totally unfair fight that involved seven fully grown men that can fully control their powers vs one fifteen-year-old girl who has to start her period next week so bam bam bam PMS!

(Yeah, putting seven men against a hormonally riddled teenage girl is _so _not fair. They seven dudes are totally gonna get beaten up.)

But not really, because six of the fully grown men have teenage daughters so they know how to handle little Tsun-Tsun and BAM POW KICK OUCH she's on the ground with a bunch of broken bones and blood from the corners of her mouth and Frey's about to deliver a fantastic FIVE FINGER DEATH PUNCH (haha not really, it's more of a five finger death brass knuckle punch but yeah).

Enter her Deus ex Machina: her now-guardians along with her other love interests that did not include her guardians.

I insert a bunch of awesome one-liners, blah blah blah, and then the other people who did not have the Vongola X rings were suddenly thrown by a strong invisible force. They were all like WAIT I WANNA HELP I WANNA FIGHT I WANNA SEE WHAT YOUR INSIDES LOOK LIKE! (The last one was courtesy of Byakuran as Mukuro looked at him with a smug face because at least _he _could see what their insides look like.)

(That was also a blatant reference to 'Bury Me in Black' by MCR.)

And then FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT LOTS OF BLOOD MORE FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT AND ASDFGJKL BONES CRUSHING HEADS BANGING I FORGOT TO USE THE COMMA I'M TOO LAZY TO USE THE COMMA BECAUSE MY FINGERS ARE ON THE SHIFT KEY I DUN WANNA LET GO

And then while the other guardians of Frey held back Tsuna's guardians, Frey rammed his hand inside Tsuna and PULLED HER LEFT FUCKING ARM OUT OF THE SOCKET before kicking her in the stomach and electrocuting her on one of the arena's 'forcefields.' Everyone screams hysterically and Tsuna can barely open her eyes and it's a tragic moment.

And then Gokudera remembers the RING. THE VERSION X RING! He tells that to Yamamoto and Yamamoto throws it to Tsuna with as much force as he can and it lands beside Tsuna, just barely out of reach. Tsuna grabs it and with the little Flames she has left, it turns into a ring/belt combinations.

Everyone cheers but there is something TERRIBLY WRONG. Tsuna's not better, but GIOTTO'S materialising in front of her and everyone cheers REALLY REALLY LOUDLY AGAIN. BUT THEN GIOTTO GETS SOMETHING INSIDE HIS COAT AND IT'S A FUCKING GUN AND HE POINTS IT AT TSUNA'S BLEEDING FOREHEAD. He says one thing.

_"Good luck, Vongola Decimo."_

And BAM! It hits Tsuna's forehead and she collapses, not breathing, not doing anything.

And Giotto's gone.

And everything's silent.

**THE END.**

**Of the story.**

**Yeah, that's it.**

**Tsuna dies.**

**:X:X:**

…**Okay, not really.**

AnD then Tsuna's eyeS OPEN AND THE PUPILS ARE GONE. THEY'RE JUST WHITE AND HER WOUNDS ARE HEALING AND THE FLAME ON HER FOREHEAD IS STRONGER THAN EVER AND HER GAZE IS PIERCING AND MAKES EVERYONE GO WEAK IN THE KNEES. HER LEFT ARM DIDN'T RETURN THOUGH HER LEFT ARM'S A STUMP NOW.

And then there this descriptive fight with overly BAMF!Tsuna that's one of my guilty pleasures and everyone celebrates even though Tsuna loses a left arm but she gets an awesome prosthetic arm made by none other than Shoichi, who Byakuran suddenly takes a liking to, and leaves Tsuna and hey, he's bisexual! *waggles eyebrows*

And then they all have one last performance that school year as a band and the song would be…something inspirational/awesome. Whatever. It'll be alt rock or hard rock, honestly. Might even go into heavy metal or screamo just for adrenaline.

And then THEY TAKE OFF THEIR MASKS, AND DESTROY THOSE MASKS USING THEIR FLAMES SO TSUNA DESN'T HAVE TO HIDE ANYMORE AND EVERYONE'S HAPPY. AND TSUNA'S POPULAR BUT STILL NICE. AND EVVERYONE WHO WAS A DICK TO HER BEFORE SURE TRIES PLEASING HER NOW AND SHE THINKS THT SHE CAN ACTUALLY _USE _THIS TO HER ADVANTAGE. BUT EVERYONE LIKES HER SO.

Except Annabelle, who is suddenly one of the hugest bitches in school, along with her old group, who now ships a lot of yaoi all of the sudden. (Surprise surprise: Tsuna and Chrome's a part of it)

The end game? I was thinking of putting a poll where _minority _wins, so you all think that the majority has the fucking chance_ I think not _because the minority in both the internet and the outside world needs to be paid more attention to and because I just want to troll you guys.

Heehee.

(I actually would have ended it with a Chrome/Fem!Tsuna, just so it would surprise y'all 'cause I don't think you actually expected me to put that there. I'm pro-LGBT, peeps.)

And that's it. That's the story. The fucked up ball of pure bullshit in my head that I sorted into a not-fic even though there were actually more things that I had to put there than just _that. _

Anyway, on to the 'but' that I told you guys would be a surprise for anyone who actually makes it at the end:

Since I didn't take the liberty to actually finish this story, I'm telling you, ALL of you, readers and writers out there, to go do this because I understand that many of you are big fans of SFA (though the reason as to why, I'm not sure). So, you can adopt this little storyline/plot/concept as your own. Credit me or not, review your link or not, it's all yours. No permissions needed.

_Wtf do you mean, bro?_

I mean, that with my concept, my storyline, my plot, my weirdass plot twists and characterizations, YOU can write this story. It doesn't even have to follow through with my storyline. Take JUST the concept, JUST the storyline, JUST the plot and…make it into a story. The story that I can't finish because I'm a bitch.

You don't have to PM me, or ask permission. I just want you to do these things:

Step #1: Make the first chapter based on the concept/storyline/plot. Reread it. Beta it (optional but it would be nice). Think if you should make other chapters before posting the first one.

Step #2: Decide 'fuck it' and post the first chapter on ffnet. Get reviews. Get AWESOME reviews because you're awesome ;). Get Anon hate and just laugh because the poor cowards don't even have the courage to use/make accounts to insult you properly.

Step #3: Send me the link to your story by reviewing SFA. I read it. I decide if I should review it. I realize it's 3am and the shadows are after me and I turn off the computer without reviewing and I piss my pants. (If I do review, though, I probably read it in daylight where _they_ won't get me.) Though with my account being terminated, I'm not sure if I can review it, but even then, I have faith in all of you to make an awesome story.

Step #4: Continue story on how you want it to continue. Headcannon? Original Plot twists? New characters? New powers? Your story, your choice, bro. I'm still reading it.

Step #5: Turn into a skeleton as you wait for MCR to get back together.

(Whoops step 5 was for me. Sorry about that.)

And there. That's SFA. Forgive me for I have not completed this as a proper story. My account was hacked so I'll probably never use this again because they managed to breach through my firewalls/IP address/other digital defensive mechanisms that protect my account.

Yes. My account. Was hacked. And they deleted every single one of my stories what the fucking fuck. I just hope you guys didn't throw a tantrum when SFA was deleted.

I probably won't be using FF anymore, but if I did, I'll try to notify you guys if I can. Chances are, though, that I won't be able to.

_But promise me that you won't let that stop you._

So, just in case I _do _come back, post your link on this story as a review (though if the story is somehow removed *cough*CU*cough*, PM it to me as I try to regain my dominance over this account...assuming the hackers come back. (Assuming _I _come back, but I'm pretty sure I will.)

So toodles, and may you stay awesome. :)

~with all my rage and love (blatant Green Day reference), M


End file.
